Kiba's Long, Long Day
by yaoi24h
Summary: Kiba and Shino had a mission to Kusagakure. When they were separated, an intruder injected Kiba with a mutagene; turned Kiba into a dog. Shino found the dog without knowing that it was Kiba. What would Kiba do to return to his human body?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_Summary: Kiba and Shino had a mission to Kusagakure. When they were separated, an intruder injected Kiba with a mutagene; turned Kiba into a dog. Shino found the dog without knowing that it was Kiba. What would Kiba do to return to his human body?_

_Warning: Kiba's POV, KibaXShino pairing, multichapter, __**yaoi**_

_Disclaimer: NARUTO and all related characters are copyrighted properties of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot._

_**Chapter 1**_

Akamaru mumbles. He looks at me, wrinkling his brows. _Come on, Master. Why don't you invite me to accompany you?_ I can hear him within a dog language.

"I can't, Akamaru. That's just a little mission so I don't have to bring you. Besides, you will only burden me."

_'Burden'? I don't think so, Master. You can't do __**Juujuin bunshin**__ and __**Gatsuuga**__ without me._

I sigh. "Allright, Akamaru, I'll speak my mind; I DO can't take you with me because I just wanna be with Shino by two. You knew how I had craving it for a long time."

_Whoa, Master. I do understand, but take it easy; you don't have to BLUSH._

"I did?" I cup palms around my face and find it's warm. "If you do understand, then I'll leave."

_Take care, Master. Have a nice day._

"See you." I wave and quit my room with two fingers crossed. I pull a long breath, accumulate my powers, and hold.

"Kiba." Shino is in front of me. Behind his sunglasses, he stares at me.

My heart beats fast. Man, please don't let Shino hear that. "Umm, hi, Shino."

"Where's Akamaru?"

I realize that I have still held my breath so soon I blow. "He won't be with us."

Shino stares at me again, raise a brow. "Are you sure?"

"It's just a C-rank mission, right?" I clean my throat. "So let's go, Shino." I walk before Shino so that I don't have to see his face; I never want my heart jump out of my chest.

"Kiba, I hardly ever see you without Akamaru. Is it fine?"

I still don't have any courage to see Shino. "Why not? I'm sure we won't need Akamaru."

"Kiba, LOOK AT ME. You seemed such strange. Is there something wrong?"

I stop my step, fearfully look at Shino; Shino's face. I can see his eyes investigate me through his sunglasses. My heart beats faster and faster while a dangerous warmth crawls to fill my face. I avoid his gaze down to his lips. Kamisama, that lips! His eyes can make me tremble so great; imagine what his FUCKING SEXY LIPS can make a BIG chaos inside me!

Shino's lips opens. "Kiba, are you allright? You look so terrible."

"Hell no!"

Shino observes me. "Kiba, it's okay if you feel not good. You can take a rest until you feel better. Well, I can go with another."

"Never gonna think about it. WE leave now." I turn and start to walk. Later, I can hear Shino follows me. I calm myself and walk away. I adjust my heartbeats to his footsteps in an offbeat. Oh, how I LOVE it!

_Beat. Tap. Beat. Tap. Beat. Tap. Beat. Tap. Beat. TAP._

I open my eyes.

_BEAT._

SHINO'S BY MY SIDE.

My face turns red. I push Shino away, soon feel guilty. "So sorry, Shino. I'm in a badmood now, but please let me go for our mission."

"Allright, Kiba. You do a hardheaded guy."

GREAT, stupid. You can make Shino has an illfeel to you. Wow.

We continue our trip outside Konoha. Our mission is to patrol Kusagakure's border; it's issued that there are some intruders from Takigakure. Because Naruto and friends were busy with Akatsuki, no one except Shino and me could do this mission. I've been waiting for this to happened, BUT why I break this chance instead? How stupid, Kiba.

"Kiba." Shino wakes me.

It's still morning. We've reached Kusagakure, but I lose my mood and regret; I should take Akamaru with us, and so I don't have to feel like an idiot duffer here.

Sigh. Today will be a long day.

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Next on Chapter 2, the mission started._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 1, hope you enjoy the story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_loves KibaXShino always_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_A/N: Kiba's POV. Previously on Chapter 1, Kiba went mission with Shino, the one he love, by two. But he was totally regretful for making Shino kept a straight face to him. Now they've reached Kusagakure._

_**Chapter 2**_

"You must be representatives from Konoha." Kusakage looks at our headband.

I build my back. "Yeah, we are."

"From where we can start doing this mission?" Shino asks to the point.

"I'll explain your tasks once again. Our natives said that there are some intruders from Takigakure. These intruders bring such a poison; they try to smuggle our village. Because we're lack of securities at the border, they can easily enter this village and smuggle that poison. I don't know what the purpose by doing that, but so far there are some natives injected, including our securities, and they show different indications. And the point is—"

"We have to catch the intruders and find what's behind that fucking poison." I finish Kusakage's sentence.

Shino quiets for a while before stare at Kusakage. "But we don't take a medical ninja with us, so we can't heal them."

Kusakage smiles. "No matters, we can solve that." His smile disappears. "So you can start to patrol the border. I'll call some _jounin_ to lead you there."

"It's unnecessary, we've knew where it's. Let's go, Kiba." Shino walks outside the office.

Kusakage leans back. "Good luck."

"Excuse us." I bow to Kusakage and follow Shino. "Wait, Shino."

Shino turns to me. "Hn?"

"We can walk together, right?"

Shino sighs. "Come on, Kiba, you've said that you're in a badmood. So I think we're just to keep our distance. I'll guard the north and you'll work in the south. The border is narrow, but nothing impossible; the intruders can appear at any situation. This just a C-rank mission, but I don't wanna fail this. Get it?"

"But, Shino…"

"See you later, Kiba." Shino leaves me behind.

I watch Shino go away. I take a deep breath and blow. How could this happen? Again and again I wreck the mood. So silly; I can do nothing but blame myself.

The sun above start to warm up the air; it's almost eleven o'clock. But it's cool at the south border of Kusagakure, because there's a dense forest.

Well, the intruders usually show themselves off in the middle of the night, aren't they?

I climb a tree and sit there. Okay, I'll wait here.

I love you, Shino. A LIFE TIME AGO I've hid this feeling, but I know you'll hate me if I tell you. Waiting is hurting, but I'll get more pain if I go further. I always go wrong anytime you're near me; always think, say, and do wrong. It's no odd if you think negative on me. Shino, it's okay if you don't have the same feeling about me, but at least I have to let you know that I LOVE YOU. But what if I destroy our relation seriously instead? Oh, what should I do? Shino, you drive me crazy!

_Crack._

Someone stepped on a twig—the intruder!

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Next on Chapter 3, Kiba attacked by the intruder._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 2, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_loves KibaXShino always_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_A/N: Kiba's POV. Previously on Chapter 2, Shino and Kiba started to patrol Kusagakure from different locations. Suddenly, an intruder entered the forest where Kiba was patrolled._

_**Chapter 3**_

I throw a _kunai_. "Who's there?"

"Shit." The intruder runs away.

I jump down from the tree and chase the intruder. He's not quick enough so I can take a long jump and stop his steps. I observe him. "You're a scientist."

The intruder doesn't reply. A young, thin man in a white coat stands up in front of me. He brings a box.

"I'm sure you can talk. I'm not attacking non-_shinobi_, so you just have to answer me. Are you a scientist?" I approach him. "You're from Takigakure? Are you alone?"

The intruder takes the _kunai_ I threw before. "Stop." He points the _kunai_ to me.

"Take it easy. Now I wanna ask you one more question; what's in that box?" I make a signal point at the box.

The intruder smirks. "You'll know immediately."

"Huh?"

_Smack._

Before my body fall onto the grass, I turn to see who've attacked me from my back.

A big-built _shinobi_ stands up there. Sledgehammer in his hand. Takigakure's symbol at his headband.

I try to say "Damn," but I just hear a whimper come out from my dry throat. Blood flows down, from my head to my face.

The Takigakure _shinobi_ sits his bottom on my back. He holds my arms behind my body. "Don't make any difficult movements, Kid." He licks blood from my cheek and tightens his hold.

I groan in pain. Akamaru was right; I can do nothing without him.

The intruder knees in front of me, open the box, and take something. "You asked what's inside my box. Now I'll tell you." He brings an injection needle near me. "It's not hurt." He gropes my neck and stabs the needle into my skin.

It's GODDAMN HURTS! He's not only an intruder but also a deceiver! I feel something odd spreads inside my blood vessel. I wanna scream, but I can't.

The intruder pulls the needle out from my skin. "It's still a sample; you'll be my experiment." He stores his needle back to the box, stands up, and looks at the _shinobi_. "You're a good partner. Now you can let this kid go."

The Takigakure _shinobi_ looses his hold from my wrists. "Konoha ninjas aren't stronger than I thought." He kicks my stomach. "This one just a small spoilt puppy."

My stomach throbs. I cough and vomit. My vision hazy; I can't see anything.

"We have to leave now." The _shinobi_ voice.

"But I wanna know what will be happen to this kid." The intruder.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna caught."

Silence. "You're right. Let's go."

"Bye-bye, Kid."

A heat fills my body. I feel my muscles spasms and my head dizzy. Suddenly someone appears in my mind; it's Shino.

Am I dying? Shit. Somebody, PLEASE help me.

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Next on Chapter 4, Kiba found himself in a dog form._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 3, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_an amateur in writing fighting scenes_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_A/N: Kiba's POV. Previously on Chapter 3, Kiba faced the intruder and beaten by the intruder's partner. The intruder, a scientist, injected Kiba with something, then left him unconscious._

_**Chapter 4**_

I don't know how long I feel that pain, but who cares; the heat was gone. I open my eyes, glance around. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I'm still in the forest, but Kamisama, why the grass, the leaves, the flowers, the trees, the sky and the sun are GRAY? There must be something wrong.

I roll. Fuck, my head's hurt. I wipe my face and feel something soft and smooth. Huh? Wait a second, Kiba. SOFT and SMOOTH? Am I crazy? Oh, yeah, the _shinobi_ knocked my head; it must be caused damage to me. I'm not Shino; my skin always dry and rough. But, oh Kamisama, what the heck is that? Fur?

FUR?

I ROAR as loud as I can. Seriously. I don't hear "Geez!"; I hear "_Roar!_"

Geez, I have colorblind, I have fur, and I roar. Guess what? Yeah, I'm a DOG.

The intruder! I remember now; that sick scientist injected me with the poison. What kind of poison? A poison that can make someone become a dog? But Kusakage didn't say anything about dog. Oh my, he said that the poison gives different causes.

Kamisama, if this is a dream, please wake me up.

"Kiba!"

I sniff the air and catch SHINO's aroma. "_Woof!_" NICE, Kiba. Good dog.

"Kiba!" Shino appears. "Kiba!" He glances around and finally sees me.

Although I just can see Shino in grayscale, he still looks so SEXY! Oh, how I love that sweat wets his face; how I love his panting; how I love his husky voice calls out my name. "_Woof!_" SHINO, I LOVE YOU!

Shino looks at me, walks closer, and knees. "You're injured, doggie."

DOGGIE? Aww, Shino, IT'S ME! "_Woof!_"

Shino puts his hand to my head, caresses my wounds as I lean to him and purr softly. "Ah, sweet dog… I must heal your wounds, but first I have to take you to the village."

Oh, yeah, Shino! Take me with you! I stand up, wag my tail.

"Good, doggie. You can walk, right? Follow me." Shino stands up. "Doggie. Did you see Kiba? He's my companion and I worry about him, so here I'm looking for him." He looks anxious. "Did you see him?"

I stop wagging my tail. I didn't see Kiba; I'M Kiba!

Shino looks down. "That's Kiba's clothes!" He knees and picks my clothes, weapons, headband, and other accessories up from the grass. "I'm sure they're Kiba's! Doggie, why Kiba left them here?" He stares at me. "Gosh. Is Kiba NAKED?"

Thank goodness I'm a dog so that I don't need to blush.

"Aburame Shino! Inuzuka Kiba!"

Shino turns. "I'm here!"

A _jounin_ appear. "The intruders have sneaked to the village and poisoned some other natives. Moreover, some of the infected were dead. Now the intruders have escaped. Kusakage sent me here to convey his command; he sends you back to Konoha for failed in your mission."

"Kusakage can't do this." Shino shows my clothes to the _jounin_; what a shame. "My companion disappeared and left THESE. How can I let it go and back to Konoha?"

"_Woof!_"

The _jounin_ looks at me. "Ouch. Mangy dog." He looks at Shino. "I'm sorry about your companion, but it's proper for a ninja to die in a mission. You must talk to Kusakage by yourself."

"KIBA'S NOT DEAD."

"I've said sorry, man." The _jounin_ get ready to leave. "I sent here just to convey Kusakage's command; the rest isn't in my authority. Excuse me." He disappears.

"Impossible." Shino knees, collects all of my properties from the ground, and stands up. "Kiba's not dead." He kneads my clothes.

Right, Shino, I'm not dead yet! Kamisama, I don't wanna make him confused like this; I want my own body back!

"I'll find him, doggie." Shino slaps my back softly. "I'll find Kiba."

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Next on Chapter 5, Kiba started to enjoy his dog form._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 4, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_loves great danes_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_A/N: Kiba's POV. Previously on Chapter 4, Kiba was mutated into a dog due to the injection. Kusakage declared that they've failed to patrol the border and sent them back to Konoha._

_**Chapter 5**_

"Come on, doggie." Shino lets me enter a room prepared by Kusakage for us. "Sit here, I'll take some medicine for you." He puts my clothes on the bed.

I walk to the bed side and lay down there. I wanna touch my wound but as a dog I can't do that, so I just watch Shino takes some medicine from his bag.

Shino wets a cottonball with alcohol and looks into my wound. "Doggie, I wanna clean your wound. Don't move." He touches my head and presses my wound with the cottonball softly.

I yelp. I mean, "Ouch."

"This gonna be more painful, doggie, but please don't move." Shino picks a new cottonball and wets it with mercurochrome. He caresses me and presses the cottonball.

Yelp again.

Shino blows to my wounds and the pain gone. "Sorry for the pain, doggie. Do you feel better now?" He sits on the bed and caresses me softer.

I groan and lean between Shino's legs. Ahh, Shino… Do it again…

"I've faced Kusakage and begged him for dispensation. Thank goodness he understood and gave another chance." Shino releases his outer jacket, then his sunglasses. He looks at my clothes beside him. "But I can't relax yet. You know, doggie? I still worry about Kiba."

Oh, Shino, you don't have to worry about me. I'm here; in front of you…

Shino murmurs. "I've sent my bugs to find him, so now I'll wait for the report while take some rest." He releases his black jacket. Now only in net fabric, he leans down onto the bed. "'Hey, doggie, you can move up here if you want."

SERIOUSLY? Kamisama, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! Soon I climb up onto the bed, lay down there. I move closer to Shino until my fur rubs his skin. I put my chin on his chest.

Shino caresses me. "I thought I can't sleep well, but you make me feel relax, doggie." He caresses me again and again, softer and softer. About five minutes later, he starts to purr.

I can feel Shino's chest moves up and down, up and down, as he breaths calmly. I wanna caress his black hair, but now my hands are big and I don't wanna wake him; I enjoy his calm face. I fasten my eyes to his damn beautiful brows, then to his closed eyes; his eyeballs roll under his eyelids. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Is he dreaming about me, as I usually dream about him? Shino, my love for you is too much that I can't stop thinking about you; that my heart hurts because of you.

Shino's breath rhythm changed. He must be far away in his dream.

I move my eyes to Shino's nose; beautiful sharp nose. Then his smooth skin, much like porcelain doll. His fucking sexy lips… Oh Kamisama, he's the most perfect guy ever! All I want is having him by my own.

Shino murmurs voicelessly.

I move closer to listen to him.

"Kiba…"

AHH, SHINO'S DREAMING ABOUT ME! Impossible, I must be dreaming too!

"Don't hurt Kiba." Shino wriggles, still sleeps. "Kiba!" He wakes up; he raises his body. He looks at me, glances around, and looks at me again, panted. "Ah, I dreamt about him. Doggie, I saw him attacked by the intruders." He controls his breath. "I'm stupid, aren't I?"

No, Shino. I'm stupid, but you're not! You're right; I do attacked by them.

"Shit, my bugs don't give any information yet. Oh, Kiba, where'd you go?" Shino whines. "It's all my faults; if I didn't be egoist and suggested him to dispersed, this wouldn't happen."

My body moves instinctively beyond my control. I find myself LICKING SHINO'S FACE. Fuck, Kiba, you such a cheap suck, jerk, sap!

Shino's body shakes in shock. His hands hold me. "Doggie—"

Man, even devils don't care; I'm just a dog, right? Dogs don't have ethics. I startle my body until Shino loose his hold. I lick and lick around his face; his eyes, his chin, his LIPS. Apathetically I push him down to the bed and continue licking his sweet lips until it cracks become a moan. Let me show you the power of dogs!

"Doggie!" Shino push me away. "It's tingles. Cuddlesome dog." He CHUCKLES FIRTATIOUSLY, looks more sexy.

Thanks a lot I'm a dog, Kamisama! I'm the first one who can see Shino laughs!

Shino stops chuckle. "I shouldn't laugh like this; I must find Kiba." He takes my clothes and sinks his face into; I guess he's sniffing my smell. He stands up and wears his jackets and sunglasses. "You stay here, doggie. I'll be back with Kiba."

You can't leave me, Shino! I whine. Take me with you.

"Good dog." Shino puts on his hood and caresses my head. "We'll go together."

Yeah. I'll catch that bastard intruders and get my own body back. Oops, I mean I'll get the antidote and heal all the injected natives. Being a dog isn't funny anymore; although I can do anything I want, Shino doesn't deem me.

"You know, doggie? I think I can see Kiba through you."

Damn right; I'M Kiba. Shino, you're SO careful.

A bug flies into the room, descends upon Shino's finger. "Allright, doggie. My bug knows something. Let's go find Kiba."

"_Woof!_" I wag my tail fervently.

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Next on Chapter 6, Kiba and Shino confronted the intruders._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 5, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_loves KibaXShino pairing and great danes_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_A/N: Kiba's POV. Previously on Chapter 5, Shino brought Kiba to the village and treated his wounds. Kusakage gave them dispensation to continue the mission so they went together find the intruders._

_**Chapter 6**_

Shino's bugs lead us to the south wilderness, deeper than the depth I ever enter. Although it's still two PM o'clock, the forest has already become dark. Besides, it's quiet here that no animal sounds heard as I sharpen my auditory.

Shino stops. "Hell. My bugs lose the traces."

No fucking way; I've been impatient waiting to smash the fucking intruders! Ah, wait. Of course I can nose out of them. Let me sniff… Hmm, over there! I run follow my nose. Come follow me, Shino!

"Doggie, where do you wanna go?" Shino follows me.

I continue to run until I can hear a voice I knew. That intruder! "_Woof!_"

They're there; the scientist who injected me, with his box, and five Takigakure ninjas, including the one smacked me three hours before. They look so serious; discuss something.

Shino catches me up. "Good job, doggie. Now all we have to do is spy them. Let's hide." He goes under a tree, gives me a signal to follow him, then starts to eaves drop the intruders.

"So." The scientist starts the discussion. "Give me your reports."

"I poisoned some natives with A toxic, and they felt malaise like dizzy, vomit, and had fever."

"Well. Next?"

"B toxic makes their nerves disordered. They all hallucinated and go mad."

"Okay?"

"C toxic makes their muscles dead that they can't move one muscle."

"D toxic?"

"Causes direct mass death, Boss."

"Good. How about the sample testing; E toxic?"

The big _shinobi_ who smacked me knees. "Sorry, Boss, but that kid injected just disappeared from the forest. I don't know what happen to him after we left, but I guess he's already dead."

"So you're the brain, huh?" Shino shows himself.

"Who THE HELL are you?" The scientist goes angry.

"The kid you've injected was my companion. I'm here to take him back."

"It's unnecessary; he's DEAD." The big _shinobi_ smirks. "E toxic killed him."

"_Woof!_" I'm not dead, bastard!

"I've heard your discussion." Shino stares at the scientist. "You're a daredevil; although you're a non-_shinobi_, you can use poison as your ace in the hole, ASSHOLE."

"E toxic is not just a poison, kid; it's a mutagene that makes someone infected become a monster!" The scientist laughs devilish.

So that's it; the poison they injected me was a mutagene. I should be mutated into a monster, right? But why I turned into a DOG?

Shino snorts. "Whatever, loser. With no trumps, you can do nothing."

"SON OF BITCH!" The scientist commands the five ninjas to attack Shino. "Kill him!"

The five ninjas make a formation and besiege Shino. "If you don't wanna die like your companion, just give up, kid."

I'll NEVER let it happen! "_ROAR!_" I move forward in front of Shino. If you wanna fight him, KISS MY ASS first!

"That dog!" The scientist looks at my head in surprise. "Look at its wound!"

"No way, it has the same wound with the kid injected with E toxic; IT'S HIM!" The big _shinobi_ stares at me.

"So it works; my sample testing successfully a mutagene!" The scientist laughs devilish again. "Now I have no interest in that arrogant kid! Leave him and TAKE THE DOG! I must observe it!"

"Only if you can." Shino releases his bugs toward the ninjas; he commands his bugs to bother them. Soon the bugs cover their arms that they can't make any movements to attack him.

But the big _shinobi_ escapes from Shino's bugs. Because Shino's hands are busy with the four ninjas, he can't make an anticipate movement. The _shinobi_ throw some _shuriken_ toward Shino; it injures him in his shoulder. But Shino still doesn't release the four _shinobi_.

HOLY SHIT! "_ROAR!_" I pounce the _shinobi_, push him falls to the ground. His head bangs a rock as I land down. It's a consequence for hurting Shino, dumbass.

The _shinobi_ get fainted. Blood covers the rock.

The scientist looks at the _shinobi_ horribly.

Shino looks at the scientist. "See? You DO can do nothing without your _shinobi_ assistants. So silly. Let's play trump; I'll show my ace."

"Shit." The scientist turns back and starts to run holding the box.

"Kiba, chase him!" Shino points at the scientist.

Shino commands me! It means that now Shino knows that it's me! Allright, Shino, here I'm execute your order! "_Roar!_" I jump onto the scientist's body.

"NO!" The scientist falls; his box released from his hands.

Shino takes that box. "My trump card; my companion knocked you out. I win; I take your ace." He stares sharply at he scientist. "But Konoha ninjas won't attack non-_shinobi_." He looks at me. "Well done, Kiba."

"_Woof!_" I wag my tail happily. SHINO PRAISES ME!

Shino opens the box, chooses one injection needle labeled "E toxic", and picks it up. "Kiba, hold him tight."

"_Woof!_" With pleasure, Shino.

The scientist looks afraid. "W—What you gonna do? You said you won't attack me, right?"

Shino squats. He stabs the needle to the scientist's hand. "Game over."

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Next on the Final Chapter, Kiba finally get his own body._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 6, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_an amateur in writing fighting scenes_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_A/N: Kiba's POV. Previously on Chapter 6, Kiba and Shino won the fight against the intruders; a scientist and five ninjas from Takigakure. Find out what kind of happy ending contained in this final chapter._

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Sigh._ Today is a long, long day." I sit on the bed beside Shino.

"It's just an ordinary day, Kiba; twenty four hours a day." Shino stands up.

"Wait, Shino!" I follow him stand up. "Come on, you haven't tell me what happen during I turn back to my human body. Did I miss a lot?" I sit down again. "Kamisama, I got injected with the antidote and felt the same stomachache, vomit, the same blurry vision, the same muscle spasm, and got dizzy as I got the mutagene this morning. Besides, I got thirsted walking with my four legs half a day."

Shino grumbles. "You said that just to attract me, Kiba."

"Umm… Now YOU'RE in badmood, Shino?"

Shino sits down beside me. "That scientist." He tries to take my mind off. "He said he wanna held a trial for his new invention in Takigakure, but was rejected by Takikage because it could endanger the natives. He didn't wanna give up, then tried Kusagakure that has low security. He made cooperation with five ninjas that love making such sensation. So they smuggled this village and injected the villagers."

I nod my head. "And how about that scientist? You injected him, right?"

"He's a rat now."

I glare. A RAT? "Really?"

Shino nods. "Actually that mutagene just activate the dormant gene. In other words, basically, that scientist has some similarities with a rat; brave but tricky all at once. The mutagene found the same characteristics and changed him into a rat."

"Wow. Amazing."

"Maybe the same case happened to you, Kiba."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Thank goodness the five ninjas gave the antidotes to Kusakage." Shino stands up. "Ouch."

"Shino?" I hold Shino's arm. "You're injured. The big _shinobi_ hurt you with _shuriken_ and you don't treat your wound yet. Come on, sit here." I push his body down to the bed, kneel down between his legs, and release his outer jacket.

"WHAT are you doing, Kiba?"

"Let me heal you, Shino. I can't see your wound, so please undone your clothes."

Shino stares at me hesitantly, then releases his black jacket and net fabric. "The medicines are inside my bag."

"I don't need them." I hug Shino's waist, thrust my head to his shoulder, and lick his wound.

Shino pulls his head back and grips my arms. "Kiba."

I lick Shino's wound more intense. His blood tastes sweet and coddles my tongue.

"Kiba." Shino moans and pushes me. "Naughty doggie."

I frown to Shino. "I'm not a dog anymore, Shino." I stand up. "You're very important to me, Shino; you're my EVERYTHING! But you just regard me as A DOG? How ironic."

Shino stands up. "Kiba, is it wrong regarding you as a dog? I think even the mutagent changed you to a dog because you do have some similarities with dog."

I glare at Shino. "How could you?" I yell some harsh words to Shino.

"Kiba, listen to me." Shino holds my arms.

I pull back. "Don't touch me!"

"Kiba."

"Just eat shit and die!"

"Kiba." Shino hugs me.

I struggle to get loose but not strong enough to push Shino away, so I poke my fangs into his neck with all my powers. He groans in pain but I can feel his hand caresses my hair. My knees get wobbled having his touch and he tightens his hug.

"All this time I always LOVE YOU, Shino…"

Shino cups his palms around my face and push his warm lips to mine. I lean to him and he opens his mouth. I prick my tongue inside his cavity and feel his tongue sucks mine. He pulls his head to take a deep breath, then continues kissing me. Although his palms cover my ears, I can hear a wet sound come from our kiss. Later, he pulls his tongue. I complete our kiss by biting his lower lip until it bleed, then lick it greedily.

"Kiba." Shino moans. "Stop it."

I pull my tongue.

"Good doggie. Now listen to me." Shino shifts his hands hugging me. "I LOVE YOU TOO, Kiba. So what if I regard you as a dog? I like your doggish lick on my lips. I like your sharp bite on my neck. It doesn't matter what you're, dog or monster, I'll always love you, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Oh, Shino, you're irritating me." I moan and kiss Shino softly.

In this long, long day, I realize one thing; There's one thing I can do without Akamaru—making love with Shino!

_**The End**_

_A/N: Thanks for reading my second fic, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_loves KibaXShino always_


End file.
